Novum genus
by Tholamin
Summary: Death is one of the only things unavoideble. But sometimes life is not worth living if you can't live with the one you love. Rating M because of blood and violence. No extreme romance as of yet. And no lemons. Transformation/reborn fic. lightning feathers shipping. Please consider that this is my first story written, and I am still searching for a bèta for this story.
1. Prologue

Novum genus.

Prologue.

Death, death is the only thing in the universe that nobody can escape. A lot of people tried but no one succeeded. Some came close. An example of a close shot is the philosophers stone, but it didn't grand true immortality. You could still be killed by other men and even some diseases could kill you even if you drank the elixir that the stone produced. Another way to almost achieve immortality is through the creation of horcruxes. But in the process of creating these things you literally throw away your most precious gift. You throw away your humanity. Although the name is misleading every living thing has his own humanity, even plants although they cannot use it. But when you create a horcrux offer your humanity for immortality. And as a later on in my life discovered if you offer your humanity you become for the entity called death just a pile of rubble. And rubble must be disposed of. And so you will cease to exist, because you destroyed her gift.

But enough about death. Most of it will be cleared later on in this story. Let me introduce myself first. The name I was born with is Hadrian James Potter, and Harry for friends. But I don't like that name anymore. It brings up memories of a time full of treachery and betrayal. I much prefer the name I have been given when I hatched. That name is obsidian. But that's for later in the story.

Now we begin.

My story starts in the sky, in the sky above great-Brittany to be exact. Although it may seem peaceful, if you are being chased by a group that wants you killed it is everything but peaceful. I sat in the side span of the motorbike we used to fly ducked behind the metal of the span while spells that brought no positive effect flew over my head. When the rate of the spells fired slowed down I peaked over the edge of the side span. Now that I look back it may not be the smartest move to do. But the result would later prove to be great. When I looked over the side span I saw that our pursuers had made room for a brick wall that appeared to be floating in the air. But as I saw them, they also saw me. And before I could duck behind the metal of the side span again one of the pursuers fired a green spell at me and I knew in that moment that I was dead. I knew what the result was of that spell and with the speed it flew towards me it was impossible for me to duck in time. But before the spell could reach me I heard a screech and I saw a white blur fly in front of the spell. But that didn't register in my mind until later. I already stood up and jumped from the side span with the only goal in mind to grab the white blur and pull it away from the spell. Completely forgetting that I was a wizard and could just summing it. Now that I look back that also may not have been the smartest of my ideas. I reached the blur, which by the way was my familiar Hedwig, just before she was hit. The last thing I saw in her eyes was the surprise that I would risk my life for her. Then she was hit and she lived no more.

I was empty it was as if I was kissed by a dementor. I felt nothing not the wind flowing past me as I fell, not the screams of Hagrid as I tumbled to the ground, not the lunatic laugh of one of our pursuers. All I could do was curl around the lifeless body of my first and later I realised up until that point one of my only true friends. I didn't see the ground coming. All I remember from that fall was her lifeless eyes and the sudden darkness when I hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

To realise

(Harry's P.O.V.)

_Familiars._

_There isn't much known about familiars apart from the obvious. Mostly because the information was destroyed centuries ago. It may be hard to believe but just 200 years ago the racism we now know exist in the wizarding world didn't exist. Yes they were afraid of the so called muggles that slaughtered so many of them during the witch burnings. But they knew that not all of them were bad. Just as they were. In this time period there was no difference between a muggle, muggleborn, pureblood or even a centaur or house elf. Even though the latter four were and still are in hiding they didn't discriminate the muggles that did know of them. In this time period there were a lot of breakthroughs in the science behind magic. So for example, with the help of some extraordinary house elves the method of transportation we now know as apparition was created. And the goblins helped with the research leading to the creation of the philosopher's stone. In this time period a lot of research was done to bond between a human, goblin, centaur or a house elf and a creature that normally just drives on instincts. It was discovered that the bond closely resembled the bond seen between two soul mates, and that if you found your familiar your chance of finding a soul mate, however small that chance is, is lost. A later study also showed that if it was a human that had a familiar the animagus form was the same or was closely related to the form of the familiar. Out of these data the researchers concluded that the only difference between a soul bond and a familiars bond is the animal form of one of the pair. Unfortunately these data were lost in the wars that followed through which the house elf was enslaved, the centaurs and goblins exiled and the familiar reduced to a house pet._

_A part from the book:_

_The lost arts._

_By anonymous._

I was alone, alone and empty. I didn't notice my surroundings, I didn't notice that it was a black void. I didn't notice I had no body. All I did notice was that she was gone. I didn't know how long I was floating there. It could bet seconds it could be hours, all I know is the I felt something tough me. It wasn't a physical touch, I had no body to feel that with. It was more like the touch of a small mind probe used in the arts of mind reading. The probe "probed" again still with the same care to no put any strain on my mental shields, even though they were destroyed when she was murdered. Although I was still extremely sad, I don't think I would ever recover if the things that happened didn't happen, I granted the probe access to my mind and I myself probed the mind that send the probe. For the first ten seconds (I think it was ten seconds but in that place you couldn't be sure) nothing happened. Then we fiercely in arm each other in what can best described as a fierce bodiless hug. After a while you couldn't tell where the I began and she ended. Yes I had found her, or better she had found me my familiar, my soul mate, my owl Hedwig. We embraced each other for an unknown amount of time, until we heard a giggle. It is weird to hear a sound when you shouldn't have the means to do so. Before the giggle all communication was done by broadcasting emotion to the only other entity in this "universe". You look cute together said the voice who most likely also made the giggle. With a flash of light a bright pink feline creature appeared. At its appearance I protectively placed myself in front of Hedwig. The entity giggled again. I'm not here to harm you or your mate, it said. And for some reason I knew I could trust it. I slowly stepped aside only now I realised that I had a body to do it with. Then I felt a familiar weight settling on my shoulder and without really realizing it I began to stroke her breast feathers. I knew that liked it when she began nuzzling the side of my face. I looked back at the pink cat like creature and raised my eyebrow. It was staring at us in a longing matter. But when she realised that I was looking at her she came back down to earth and cleared her throat. At this point Hedwig also cast her eyes on this entity. I knew because the nuzzling stopped. Hello Harry, it said. I didn't expect to see you here. This reminded me of how I came here and I asked the most logical question I could come up with.

Am I dead, I asked. It was the most logical question I could come up with and it resulted in the most prominent questions answered. The beings eyes became sad and it casted it eyes downwards. The answer it gave me was one I was dreading. Yes you are, it said. I still don't know why I didn't freak out back then. Maybe it was because Hedwig started nuzzling me again, maybe you couldn't feel negative emotions in that void, I just didn't freak out. Did Voldemort won? It was the second question I asked and this time the being smiled. No he did not it said. I felt a feeling that closely resembled happiness and also comfort as if a weight was lifted that I didn't know existed. Tell me how I he was defeated. And she told me. She told me of the war, how it raged on after my dead for another month. But then something happened. I force that both sides of the conflict didn't expect came into play. The muggles discovered the magical world. From then on it was a fight oldemort could never hope to win. With the number of his opponent tripled he had no chance of winning. But still he didn't gave up he fought until he was the last men standing. Even after all his horcruxes were destroyed he didn't gave up. The person who ultimately killed him was someone no-one expected. It was a muggle soldier, just 19 years old, born on July the 31st. He already faced Voldemort three times. And three times Voldemort barely escaped with his life. He was ultimately killed on July the 30th one day before the birthday of his nemesis. Because that is what Voldemort called this soldier after the last escape he had ever made. And so the prophesy came true, the pink being said. After Voldemort's demise both worlds, the magical and the mundane combined. And slowly over the years that followed magic became science and witches and wizards became scientists. It would be an era of peace and tranquillity. And with that said the being fell silent. Only to be disrupted by my muffled laughs and slowly the being also began laughing. And it wasn't long before all three of us were laughing until tears fell out of our eyes. Grinning I sat down and asked the question that was bugging me now that I knew Voldemort was done with. What will happen to us now, I asked. The being let out a sad sigh. Most of the time somebody dies when they are not supposed to they will be reborn, and you were not supposed to die, but I already used that possibility when you were one year old and was almost murdered by Voldemort. A ritual performed by your mother used the power of that possibility to deflect the killing curse. And somebody cannot be reborn in the same world twice, she said. I casted my eyes downwards and had already accepted my fate. The being smiled at me when she saw my downcast look. But, she said. It is possible for me to let you be reborn in another world. A world with much less fear of being killed, a world where you can have a childhood you have always dreamt about but never was allowed to have. There is only one thing tough, she said when she saw my hopeful look. You can't be a human in this world. Your life as a human has ended and cannot begin anew. I grinned at her. Living a life as something other than a human was not a problem for me. But then a looked at Hedwig and I knew that I could not live if she cannot go with me. I turned back to the feline and I saw a knowing look in her eyes. The only thing she did was nod. I let a smile grace my face as I said, I accept. A massive grin split the face of the feline. The only thing she said before the world of nothingness faded into "nothing" was, Just one thing tough as you can't be reborn as a human she cannot be reborn as a bird. But the she also faded and I knew no more.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

To hatch.

( Harry's P.O.V.)

Again I had the feeling that I was floating in nothingness, but this time I could feel that I had a body although it is very weak. And the darkness that surround me is sometimes broken by dim flashes of light. And if I concentrated very hard I could hear soft voices speaking. Although I could not hear what they said I knew that they would not harm me. In this void I floated. I am not sure how long I floated there, but I knew that every time I came back to consciousness my body had grown and had increased in strength. After some time when my body had grown significantly I discovered that I was held prisoner in some kind of egg.

This left me with an immense claustrophobic feeling. It was as if I couldn't breathe anymore. And I began kicking the walls of this egg with everything I got. Which by the way wasn't much. Immediately I noticed that the voices outside of my egg fell silent. But directly after I heard a feminine voice say something of encouragement. After my third kick I felt a crack forming in shell of my egg and light poured inside. This gave me the encouragement to give one final kick. I felt the wall lose its struggle against my pounding feet and then collapse. Because the resistance that I worked against to break free suddenly don't longer existed tumbled I on the cold floor. I closed my eyes to protect them against the intense light that flooded them and I took my first breath of air. It smelled of a forest and earth that has just been dug. Almost immediately after I tumbled on the floor I was swept in a warm embrace. I saw through my eyelids that the light had dimmed and I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing a saw was a face. The face was of course not human, I knew that I couldn't be reborn as a human. It reminded me of a red fox with a white mane and a small tuff of white hair on the top of her face. But that didn't register in my brain back then the only thing I could think of was the fact that my instinct told me that this was my mother. That is for somebody that never had a mother quiet the realisation. Our quiet staring contest was interrupted by my small voice. It is weird to hear your own voice quite a bit higher than you are used to, but the thing I said was a soft 'mommy'. Immediately the eyes of the fox being that I will now refer to as my mother, almost began to glow. Hello little one she said as she began no nuzzle my mane, which I just realised I had. This resulted in a purring sound emitting from my chest which surprised me. But this was interrupted by a rumble form my stomach. Almost immediately she stopped the nuzzling. Instead she used one of her paws to direct me to her belly. My instincts immediately told me what was expected of me but my older brain fought against the idea. Eventually tough my instincts won over my consciousness after another rumble from my stomach and I began to suckle of one of her nipples. Immediately I was rewarded with the taste of one of the most tasty substance I had ever eaten. Shortly after I began to knead her stomach to receive more of this food. But it didn't last long before I was completely full. Immediately after I stopped suckling I again were swept back in the embrace of my mother. She smiled down to me and asked if had enough. After I gave her a positive nod, she again smiled at me. I lay there between my mother's paws and as I slowly drifted of to sleep the last thing that passed my conscious brain was the phrase "thank you mew, thank you".


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To be proud.

( Other P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't believe it. I was going to be a dad. This was one of many thoughts that flew through my mind like a swarm of beedrill as I lay at the bank of our lake. Will I be a good parent, can I provided for my family what is expected of me. These were also thoughts that raced through my mind and as time passed I became more nervous which each passing second. It was just three weeks ago that it became clear that Sintel, my mate, was carrying an egg. Just two days ago she had laid this egg and it was expected to hatch this night. As was custom in our clan everyone, including me, but my mate is banned from our den until the egg has hatched. Until that time has come the only thing I could do was wait. As I lay at the bank of our lake I heard the noise from someone's paws on the sand. I looked over my shoulder and saw a glaceon walking towards me. I immediately recognised him as one of my oldest and most trusted friends. Boreas and I were friends since we were just a pair of eevees. Back then we did everything together, and over the years we remained close friends. It was Sintel who introduced Boreas to a close friend of her, a leafeon with the name Silva. And they became mates shortly after. He gave me a nervous grin because just as me also Silva had an egg that was very close to hatching, I grinned back and padded the ground next to me as a sign to have a seat. He silently walked next to me and sat down. We both looked silently over the by the moon illuminated lake. Eventually tough the silence was broken with a question that shocked me. Do you think he or she will like me, he asked. Of course referencing to his own eevee that was about to hatch. I looked at him in shock, "Of course he will like you, every eevee likes you. That is what makes you one of the best caretakers this community has ever seen, I said. Yes but I'm not one of their parents, he said. There is a huge difference between being a caretaker and being a parent. And again silence reigned between us. This time it was me who ended it. Do you think mine son or daughter will like me, I said as different scenarios of what can happen when I finally see him or her played through my mind none of which had a pleasant outcome. This time it was his face that looked shocked but then his eyes got a knowing look. He, he said as his eyes almost lit up. What that thing that calls himself the only one worthy of life did 3 winters ago has done, has nothing to do with you. Even though he is the same species as you doesn't mean your kit will push you away, heck he will not even know about who we are talking about right now.

The person who my friend is talking about was a umbreon who called himself Eclipse. He came to the valley in which our clan lives four winters ago. He just came with the request for shelter and of course we granted him that. The first few weeks that he lived here things looked normal, but then the rumours started spreading. Rumours that he had discriminated and outright attacked the eeveelutions which he thought were not worthy. These eeveelutions included: sylveon, espeon, vaporeon and leafeon. But there was no prove, nobody complained against him and so we assumed that the rumours were just that rumours. But that changed three years ago when I personally caught him red handed. It was not my intention to, I had no idea what he was doing. I caught him when I went to visit an old friend of mine who just became father. But when I arrived at their den a scent that I wasn't expecting wafted in my face. It was the scent of blood. But this didn't alarm me. Some of the people in our clan, me included, liked to eat their share of the meat that was gathered in the hunt in the peace that our den provided. But then I heard soft whimpering. Immediately adrenaline flowed through my body. The first thing I thought was that an predator, how unlikely it may be, had succeeded in infiltrating our valley and had trapped one of the families. I sprinted in the den with speed I hadn't known could be achieved. But the site that I lay my eyes on stopped me in my tracks. The picture of the mangled body of an eevee lie beneath one of his paws will haunt me for the rest of my days. And the eyes of the mother at the sight of one of her murdered kits is something I hope to never see again. He hadn't noticed me and the thing that he said next made me almost throw up. He said that if she, referencing to the mother an espeon, would say anything that would point in his direction the second eevee that had just been born would be the next to be killed. It was then that he noticed me standing. Although he didn't show it, I could see that his skin beneath his fur had paled. He knew that he couldn't just beat me in submission as he had done with the espeon. And although he was strong I knew I was stronger. I growled at him pouncing on him before he had time to react. Our fight was one of the hardest I had ever faced both of us not holding back in trying to wound or even kill the other. But eventually I got the upper hand and when more eeveelutions began to assist me, drawn by the sound of our fighting, the fight was almost over. After a long fight we succeeded in capturing him and only then we discovered how far his terror held reign. His ultimate goal was to rid the world of the eeveelutions who he thought were not worthy. He would do this with the use of the kits of the eeveelutions he would terrorise. He knew that some of the people he wanted gone were too strong for him to kill in 'fair' combat. So he would terrorise their kits and put the mother and/or the father in an mental breakdown, which he ultimately would eliminate with the use of an 'accident'. When this revealed it to me, I could barely retain myself from killing him there on the spot. And I was not the only one. A lot of us who were there with me at the hearing would gladly put him to rest. Eventually tough we did not kill him. An old espeon wiped his memory and in the process 'accidently' damaged his brain to the point that he was nothing more than a vegetable. We then left him in the forest surrounding our valley and let nature decide his fate. This was 3 winters ago and although it was me who discovered me him, I still felt guilty about it. I am one of our clan's warriors and this means that this treachery should be uncovered much earlier than it did. Nine eevees and three eeveelutions died at his hands and this number could be much lower if we and specifically I had looked more carefully. At this point Boreas literally hit me out of my daydream or is it a nightmare, I don't know the point is that he slapped me across the face. Surprised I looked at him and I saw a fury I have never seen before in the eyes of the ice Pokémon. Look, he said with a tone of fury. It is not your fault that those Pokémon died it was his. And especially you shouldn't blame yourself for his actions. I silently stared at my friend's eyes only now realising that he was right. I let out a deep breath and let my red eyes roam over the countryside. Thank you, I said to him. I really needed that. He grinned, that is were friends a fore, he said. And again silence reigned between us but this time it was a comfortable silence. Both very nervous but that was to be expected. But also both very proud, proud of our mates, proud of our kit that is about to hatch and maybe a little bit proud of our self.

We lay there for what felt like hours but then came the expected and maybe a little bit feared news. It started as the loud noise of someone running. Both of us turned our heads to the noise. It turned out to be one of Sintel's close friend a sylveon going by the name of Stella. She skidded to a halt in front of us panting. Lunio, she said as she looked in my face, it has hatched. Immediately I was on my feed, gave a short not to Boreas and took off towards my den. Adrenaline rushes through my body and the only thing in my mind was the safety of my family. The fear that had been suppressed came back with vengeance. As scenarios of miscarriage flew through my mind I skidded to a halt in front of my den. Slowly I entered it and as my eyes get used to the lack of moonlight in our den I saw my mate, it looked like she was asleep peacefully but as I slowly stepped forward she opened her eyes, smiled and beckoned me over. And as I walked forward I saw him, half buried beneath my mate's mane fast asleep, my son.

I walked quietly over to them. Being as quiet as I could as not to wake him. I lay myself as close as possible next to my mate. I nuzzled her as a silent sign of how much I loved her. She smiled at me. What do you want to call him, she whispered. This question surprised me. I hadn't really thought about it. But as I muse on this question one name came up too me. Obsidian, I whispered. Named after an invincible stone born in the fiery depths of the earth and as black as the night sky. She smiled at me. I like it, she said. And as she snuggled closer to me still holding tight on the little eevee between her front paws, she slowly drifted off to sleep herself. And as I myself drifted off to sleep the last thing that shot through my mind was a very proud feeling.


End file.
